One with the shadows we are
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A loner fled home, entered the turf wars in a city and formed a gang. Will he be able to survive in the entire city along with his gang? It's no ordinary gang as they lived their lives throughout the shit that happens everyday...
1. In the Darkest Night

**One with the shadows we are**

 **The 1979 movie, _The Warriors_ was catchy and full of gang fighting and action. So, I'm giving it a shot to write a story about it.**

 **Here in the story, a loner moved into NYC and there, he formed a gang as he went through hell meeting new challenges and gangs all over NYC. Not to mention the entire story will be his POV. Remember that.**

 **Disclaimer: The Warriors belong to their creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In the Darkest Night**

 **Queens, Jackson Heights, 1980...**

Dark...is the night...

Breezy...is the wind...

Busy...are the streets...

Homeless...are the hobos...

And violent...is the entire area...

From a rooftop, I watched and wonder. "Will I survive here?"

For some reason, I recall one thing. Being a stowaway in some ship that took me to this place that people call, New York City. Fleeing was worth it.

Upon arrival, I moved around being one with the shadows as I hid and observed.

Various gang fights which they call, bopping, looting, mugging, dealing, leaving burners on some buildings and many more. Is this how they all survived?

NYC has 5 boroughs and the one I am currently in is in Queens. Current location in the borough is Jackson Heights.

One thing's for sure, gangs have their own turfs but they visit any territory just for trouble.

I carry nothing when I fled. Though the only possessions I brought are only a pair of twin katanas. And the only thing I wore is a ninja suit consisting of a black T-shirt with a wrap over front jacket worn over it, black trousers, black sash belts and black gauntlets. I even wore black socks and running shoes. Plus, a cloak that covers my head and hides my weapons and a hood that covers my face except the eyes.

I feel like a stranger in this area due to my attire. And here, I need to survive. But how...that is the thing as I observed some more...

 **Then...**

I hear something. Threats. Cussing. I gazed around and saw an alley. Believing it to be where it came from, I sprinted and jumped roof to roof and saw the scene.

In the alley, 4 lads are cornered by 6 gangsters as one of them spoke up, "You fucks better have the money now or we'll fuck yo ass down!"

"Yeah! Remember who you're dealing with! You're dealing with the Turnbull AC's! Ya digging it?" The second one spoke up as he drew out a chain like weapon and spun it around once in front of them. "Chill man. Just give us until tomorrow. We're close to having the money ready for you." One of the victims begged. "Fuck that! You reached the deadline and now, time for some bopping!" The third Turnbull AC gang member spoke up as he tried to bop him but he dodged and bopped him and soon, 6 against 4 as brawling took place but it was short lived due to numbers.

From the roof, "Time to make my move." I thought as I swiftly went down and stealthy headed to the alley.

There, the Turnbull AC's took out chain weapons. "This is what happens if you try to fuck with us!" The first Turnbull AC gang member spoke as he swung the chain preparing to lash onto the beaten down lads when, "KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" All heard it and turned to see one of the AC's lying on the ground clutching his body. "The fuck?" He exclaimed when, "KSH!" Another went down to his left and, "KSH!" another to his right as intense music was being played for this scene. "Tha fuck is going on?" the fourth AC panicked. "I don't know. Whoever you are, show your fucking face!" The first AC shouted. Then, they heard a voice.

"I don't need to show my face. Try to find me. I'm hiding around here. Should be easy for you." Upon hearing that, the remaining 3 AC's split up while the 4 victims just lie on the ground until one of them noticed me in the shadows. I quietly approached a Turnbull AC and grabbed his head and pulled him into the darkness. Beatings took place drawing the attention of the last 2. "Aw crap! Rev's down!" The fourth AC exclaimed as he and the first one covered each other's back as they can hear jumping. "Shit...how are we gonna find him..." The first AC thought as they looked around the alley.

Then, I made my move.

I jumped down behind them and they turned around only to see me grab their heads and bashing them onto each other knocking them out. The battle is over.

All 6 Turnbull ACs are knocked out as I helped the lads up. "Thanks man. You got wicked skills." The first one exclaimed. "Yeah. How the hell did you do all those sneak attacks?" asked the second. I looked at them for a moment. Then, "Look around you. What do you see?" They looked around but don't understand. "Oh come on! I only see damn streets and alleys stuff!" The third one exclaimed.

"Wrong. You are seeing the darkness and shadows. I used all these to my advantages and defeated my opponents swiftly and silently." I explained. That impressed them. "Cool. So, what are you doing here and what's your name?" asked the fourth lad.

"It's a long story. One thing's for sure, I fled my home and moved into the shadows all the way here avoiding all kinds of conflicts happening all over the city. Now you tell me what is going on." I already shared out my point as the first lad helped me in understanding. "So as you know, you knocked out those Turnbull ACs. A bald-headed gang from Gunhill. One of the 21 major gangs and heavy sets in this entire city. About a hundred gangs all lived around the place and everyday and night, loads of shit goes down between all the various gangs."

It seems interesting as I listened intently. "I seem to have found a new path." I thought. "So, why are you here?" asked the second lad. "At first I don't know what I'll do once I arrived but now, I think I do."

"Wait...you also want to-"

"Exactly." The lads were speechless as, "Seeing all this shit going on makes me wanna get into some action. So, you guys in?"

"Hold on, why the fuck should we part of this?" asked the fourth lad. "Simple. Once you join me, you will learn everything from me. How to use the darkness as your ally, how to move in and through the shadows and how to kill swiftly and silently."

"Whoa...you're wicked man. So, who are we killing?" asked the third lad.

"You'll find out soon enough. So, you digging it?" I asked. All looked at each other for a moment. Then, "You have our word."

"Excellent."

"But you have not answered the second part of my question." The fourth lad stated.

"Right. Who am I?" I asked. "You can all call me...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shogun. And when we become one as a gang, we will be a force to reckon with, a silent and deadly army. Tonight, we are known as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Ninjas."

 **And now, the gang is formed and it's time to get started. Need to do some research on the dialogue. In the movie, all the gangs talk with some slang that I need to work on in this story. Reviews appreciated.**


	2. Establishment

**Chapter 2: Establishment**

* * *

So far, I've found a new path and managed to form a gang. What starts small will soon grow large.

Forming a gang takes many steps. Right now, me and my followers which are the 4 dudes that I saved their necks are walking around. "What we need first is our own turf." I stated. "That's right Shogun. All the heavy sets have their own turf to hang out." said the first lad. "You sure have shown me accurate details about the city. I'll make you my second in command."

"In other terms, the leaders are usually entitled warlord. They then assigned second in command which is aka, main lieutenant. They then appointed a few lieutenants and other positions to their soldiers." The first lad explained.

"Nice. In that case, you're my main lieutenant. You'll be known as, Samurai."

"What is it? Some codename or something?"

"Probably." We stopped for a minute so that I can organize the small group. "You 2 look like twins." I stated to the second and third lads. "Of course, we're twins." said the second. "Nice. You will be known as, Shinobi. You twin brother will be called, Bushido."

"Neat!" Bushido cheered as he and Shinobi fist bump. 'And finally, you shall be named, Assassin." I declared to the 4th lad. "Aw yeah! I got a sweet, fucking codename!" He cheered. As we laughed and started bonding, "HEY!"

We turned to see 2 cops approaching us. "What the hell are you assholes doing out here so late!?" The first cop demanded to know. "And who the hell is this guy wearing all black?!" The second cop demanded as I approached them. "I mean no trouble. I am just sending these boys home after saving their asses." I explained with peace. The cops looked at each other for a moment. Then, they turned to face me and suddenly took out a pair of handcuffs. "A likely story for a fool like you." said the first cop. "Yeah! let's bust his ass!" said the second cop as they now approach me. Seeing this, "Hey Assassin. You remember the part when you asked who we are killing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well here's your answer!" I drew out my katanas hidden under my cloak shocking the cops. "Whoa what the fu-"

 **"SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING!"**

The 4 lads gasped as I drew my weapons back into the sheath leaving 2 corpses behind. "Cops sure are corrupt in this city."

"True." said Samurai.

Well, we still need to find our turf so we continued walking around. "Why did you kill those cops?" Samurai asked me. "Cops...you might not wanna know but...they ruined my family..." I replied uneasy. Understanding the problem, Samurai decided not to know.

 **An hour later...**

"Ugh! We've been walking for a fucking hour and my feet is tiring out!" Shinobi complained. That's when, "Well, well, well, is that a safehouse?" I noticed. They looked at the direction that I'm looking at. "Oh fuck it is! I think we finally found our turf!" said Assassin. Immediately, we headed there.

Upon arrival, "Interesting..." I glanced at the safehouse. It is a large two-storey structure with a basement. The door is not locked so we entered in. "Whoa...it's like as if it's abandoned!" Bushido exclaimed. "I mean really, some bums may have lived there before until they were driven out and yet, everything here is left out!"

Good point. So we looked around the first level, there are some furniture which consist of some chairs, 6 tables, 4 couches and 2 table footballs. There was even a fridge that is still operational on one corner and likewise an oven on a kitchen counter at the other corner.

We then went up a staircase to see a hallway leading to a large empty room which has 2 pool tables and several arcade machines on one side and several small rooms on another side. Now that's what I call, a turf! This will be the Ninja's main turf!" I declared.

So now that we've found a turf, "Anyone knows the time?" I asked. "Dunno." Samurai answered. "Well...fine. You guys organize this turf, Samurai and I are gonna run some errands. I'll be back."

"Sure thing." the lieutenants got to work as me and Samurai left the safehouse.

 **Outside...**

"So tell me Samurai, what other stuff do gangs do?"

"Well, they party a lot, they tag on their territory and their enemies' territory with spray paints, they do random dealings and they also protect their territory that can get trashed or looted by other gangs."

"Hmmm...I see. Now first, let's get some colours." I soon found a shop that sells clothing but upon entering in, "OMG..." Samurai exclaimed. We looked around to see the shop in ruins. I soon came across a woman who appeared to be running the store and she's sobbing. "Ma'am. What just happened?"

"Some fucking assholes wearing top hats and have white paint on their faces trashed my shop!" Upon hearing that, "Top hats?" I asked my main lieutenant. "Those fucks with this kind of appearance are known as the Hi Hats."

"Hi Hats? Sounds like they like to say hi to their hats." We laughed a bit and, "Okay, we'll get back at those assholes on one condition." She listened intently. "I want you to make some colours. Just like mine." She examined my appearance for a few seconds and, "Those things you wear on your lower arms, I can't make those..."

"Then make the rest. C'mon Samurai. One thing's for sure, we got company armying around our territory!"

"Hell yeah!" He cheered as we left the shop.

We soon came across a pawnshop. "Hmmm...I don't see those Hi-Hats. How about we stop by at that place?" I asked. "Sure. Why not."

We entered the pawnshop and there, the owner met us. "How can I help you?"

"Well...do you see anyone wearing top hats?" I asked.

"Ah, those mime fuckers! I heard they're heading to some fast food joint. So, what do you want?"

"I've come to provide aid and protection. Any gang that wants to screw with your business will have to screw with us!" I stated. "Hmmm...sounds fair. Okay, how much?" asked the owner. "Hmmm...30 bucks?"

"Okay." He took out some money when I noticed something. "On second thought, you can pay me the money next month. This month, I would like all of these as payment." I pointed at a row of katanas and ninjatos and boxes containing shurikens and gauntlets.

Soon enough, "Samurai, take the goods back to our turf. I'll go and play with some mimes." Samurai obeyed and left.

It didn't take long but I soon saw 8 Hi Hats trashing the place. "NO! Not my restaurant! Please stop!" The owner begged them but he got bopped down by a Hi Hat with one bop. As they continued the trashing, "HEY!"

I now made my appearance as, "Oh look! A boy dressed in black! What are you? Some nun or monk?" One of them mocked. The others laughed about it but it died out shortly when I drew my katanas and got ready. "Whenever you're ready." But hey laughed some more until, "SHING!"

 **"OW FUCK! HE FUCKING SLASHED MY FUCKING BODY!"** One of the Hi Hats felt the wound as 2 others tended to him while the rest got ready as the intense music was being played. "Oh yeah, let's wipe that smile off your fucking faces!"

In response, the Hi Hats took out knifes and clashed. I blocked their attacks and delivered swift attacks disarming them and leaving cuts on their painted skin. One by one, each felt the pain and soon enough, "This guy is on a completely different level! We can't kick his ass!" said a Hi Hat. With no other options, they fled as they clutched their arms and bodies from the cuts I left on them.

After that, I approached the owner. "Does it happen sometimes?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do."

"I do. We'll ensure no one lasy their hands on your business. In return, you give us some of your resources to satisfy our hunger and thrist. No credit required."

"Fair enough. I'll cook you and your boys something." The owner got to work as I waited.

Soon enough, he gave me 2 plastic bags containing burgers and fried chicken. After that, I went to a grocery store and the owner allowed me to take anything thing as payment in return for protection. I now carry another 2 plastic bags containing cans and bottles of soda.

 **At the safehouse...**

When I got back, "Shogun's here!" Shinobi called out. The lieutenants went to meet me as I entered the safehouse to see 9 more dudes hanging out. Upon seeing me, they were silent. "What's the meaning of this?" I asked. "Oh yeah, we found a couple of new bloods all wandering around homeless so, we could use more in this recently established gang." Bushido stated.

I looked at the new bloods for a moment. "Welcome to the Ninjas!" I declared. They cheered as I gathered the small gang. "So far, we found our turf, got supplies, offered protection and even had new bloods in out gang! Soon, we will rise into power! Soon, We will enter the streets and soon, all will fear and tremble before us. FOR WE ARE THE NINJAS!"

All cheered for me as I drew one of my katanas raising it up high in the air as a sign of our ascension. My gang is growing strong starting tonight and soon, we will be unstoppable.

 **After establishing a gang, time to own the streets and introduce themselves to the other gangs. Still need to work on the slangs. Reviews appreciated.**


	3. Now you see us, soon you won't

**Chapter 3: Now you see us, soon you won't**

* * *

I gazed upon a gang of 30 ninjas all wearing the same attire as mine and all have ninjatos under their cloaks. I looked to my left to see Shinobi and Bushido standing by my side. They have 2 ninjatos and I looked to my right to see Samurai who has a katana and Assassin who, like the twins also has 2 ninjatos. Well, here goes nothing.

"NINJAs!"

"HAI!" All shouted. Pleased, I began.

"For one solid month, I took all of you in. Trained you, whipped you into shape, honed your combat skills which involved bopping and taught you how to use the darkness and shadows as our ally! Now, we are ready to make our move! Let all the gangs know that the Ninjas are new in this city and we run this area! If they tried to army in, we'll return the favour tenfold!"

All cheered and drew their weapons and raised it up high in the air.

"Our main conduct will be honour and trust! We help each other out in times of trouble not only as a gang, but family as well! If one is down, we help him up! If you got beef with someone, you will not do it alone because we cover each others' ass! If anyone tries to fuck with us, we'll make them regret their actions! For we are a force to reckon with! A silent and deadly army! WE...ARE...THE NINJAS!"

All cheered louder as I continued on.

"Now, we are only a small time outfit but soon, we'll grow larger and stronger! So far this month, many business paid us bread and supplies and our artist, Shadow has done good creating our logo and using it to lay down burners around our territory." Shadow is our artist and he designed the gang logo which is 2 katanas crossed against each other with the word, 'ninja' below the blades. He's also one of the several African Americans in the gang for it consists of Japanese, Caucasians and the one mentioned just.

"And right now, we need to handle a few things like getting a rep and-"

All of a sudden, 2 more ninjas entered in, "We got trouble!" One reported.

"Slash, what's the situation?" I asked.

"Some gang riding motorcycles trashed several of our marked places! They even laid down their burners on ours!" Like Shinobi and Bushido, Slash and his brother Slice are twins and they are the finest scouts in the gang.

"A gang riding motorcycles?" I exclaimed. "The Satan's Mothers." Samurai stated. "One of the few motorcycle gangs in this city. He then checked a map that is pinned up to the wall. "Their turf is in Sheepshead Bay in Brooklyn."

"Alright. The time has come to be known from others! To Sheepshead Bay!" I declared as I seclected some ninjas and we left.

 **Soon later that night...**

We're now at a platform on a train station as a train arrived and we boarded it.

 **Brooklyn, Sheepshead Bay...**

Upon arrival, we exited the station and outside, "Okay, here's the plan. The Satan's Mothers thought it was fun to army our territory. But they never noticed our presence despite seeing the logo. Well, we'll just introduce ourselves to them. Shadow!" He stepped forth. "Take some ninjas and locate their turf. Lay down some burners on theirs and around their turf! The rest of you, follow me!" The group split up.

At the streets, "To draw attention, we do what the gangs do." I stated. We got to work as we began trashing and looting stores.

In one store, me and a ninja broke it and I started looting. The owner was horrified as the ninja drew his ninjato and pointed at him. "You move one step and I'll stick this blade into your fucking gut!"

"Good one." I exclaimed as I looted the entire within minutes. All I did was use my katana to slash the display glass and loot the goods. After that, "Alright. We're done here! Blade, bop his ugly face!" The ninja, Blade obeyed and punched his face as he and I went to the next store to loot.

 **Meanwhile...**

In a large warehouse, the Satan's Mothers were hanging out as the warlord, Tiny talked about today. "Jackson Heights is fucked up! A gang called the ninjas? Fucking fake if you ask me! None of the assholes showed up after we had fun leaving damn burners and wrecking shops for fun!" His gang agreed when a soldier named Goober barged in. "Tiny! We got trouble! Some fucks were wrecking havoc in our territory!"

"Oh my fuck! Those fucks dare to army here! Time for them to go to hell!" The gang cheered and armed themselves with chain weapons. As warlord, Tiny took out a flail. "Let's wreck 'em all!" He shouted. All cheered and left the warehouse.

But on a roof of another building, "How naïve and vulnerable their turf is..." Shadow noticed. Taking out a spray can, "We got work to do. Cover my ass while I give this dump a decoration!" The ninjas under him obeyed and they made their move.

 **Back there...**

"We looted many places and are stashing the goods in these sacks we brought." Assassin reported as I watched the ninjas dump the goods in 2 sacks. Just then, a ninja showed up with an urgent report, "We got company! The Satan's Mothers are arriving to bop!"

"I knew all the looting will draw their attention." I stated. "Hilt, Slit! Take the stuff back to our turf! The rest of you, prepare for battle!" All obeyed and got ready.

Soon enough, 15 gangsters showed up led by Tiny. When they saw us, "So you're the Ninjas huh? Ha! Ha! I was wondering when you'll show up after we did a bit of loitering around yer territory!" Tiny stated as he and his gang got their chain weapons ready. Seeing this, "It is time to use the darkness and shadows as our ally. Are you all ready?"

"HAI!" All shouted as I made my move. "So you're the Satan's Mothers. What kind of name is that? Is it the fact that Satan has too many moms who are actually his dads? Or are you his mothers by giving birth parts of him together to form your son?" I did good with that extreme insult as the other ninjas roared with laughter pissing them off. "I FUCKING HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! WASTE THEM ALL!" Tiny shouted like hell. Instead, I gave the signal and we dashed to an alley to our left. As I prepare to enter, "Now you see us, soon you won't!" I stated as I entered. "They went that way!" A soldier named Beefcake exclaimed. "Of course they did you asshole! So follow them you idiots!" Tiny shouted with rage as they did.

Upon entering the wide alley. "The fuck? I don't see those black fucks!" A soldier named Meathead exclaimed. "Shut up and find them! They're hiding around here somewhere..." Tiny can tell as all spread out.

In the shadows, "Okay Samurai. You got this?"

"I guess." Samurai took action as he drew his katana and slashed one of them on the back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My back!"

"Where the fuck did it come from?" A solider exclaimed upon seeing his ally wounded. All looked around as already, when, "KSH! KSH KSH!"

"Oh shit! Hunk is down!" Another exclaimed and then, something zipped past them and then, "SHING! CHT!"

"OH FUCK! MY LEG!" one of them standing near a car got struck on the leg as he fell feeling the pain. "Where did it come from?" Tiny demanded to know as to his horror, one by one, all the gangsters were either slashed on the arms and leg or pulled into the darkness getting wrecked and being wrecked from nowhere. "What the fuck's going on?!" Tiny panicked as his hands started shaking his fear while holding his flail.

"This is getting ugly! We can't see the enemy and yet, we're being bopped from nowhere!" a soldier named Seabass panicked. "Oh screw this! We're outta here!" Tiny shouted as all the Satan's Mothers fled. Defeated and Wounded.

From the shadows, we emerged. "Victory." I announced. All raised their weapons in the air. "Well, our work here is done. Now, where's Shadow and his escort?"

"You're expecting me?" We looked up to see him and his escort on the balcony as they made their way down. "Man, wait till they get back to their turf to see what we did!" said Shadow confidently.

 **So back at the warehouse...**

Tiny and his followers arrived entering their turf. "Okay, those with cuts, give 'em some flash and..." He was silenced to see a huge mess in it and some of his followers all bruised. "The fuck..." He stammered. "Hey guys! Outside!" Seabass called out. Tiny went to check his entire and it resulted in it being tagged with burners of the Ninja's logo.

All this pissed Tiny off. So much that, **"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

 **Well, the Ninjas had their first victory against a heavy set. Time for it to be heard in a broadcast. Reviews appreciated.**


	4. Broadcast

**Chapter 4: Broadcast**

* * *

Back at our turf, we threw a party. I sent some of my ninjas to collect food from the eating places around our territory. Those running the places were nice enough to do so for this is their only payment they can do for us. And it's weekly.

Already, a lot of food was prepared and brought back to our turf and already, the party has just begun.

On the first level, some ninjas are playing poker while eating burgers and drinking soda and others played table football. Some are just sleeping or watching TV while others cleaned their weapons or used them as practice to hone their swordsmanship.

On the second level, I was at the room playing pool with my lieutenants as music blared and we all laughed and drank lots of soda. Some are hitting the arcade machines while others went to the small rooms to sleep.

Now, I was feeling good from how we fared in Sheepshead Bay. "My third can of coke." I stated as I opened it. "One man's sip is another man's chug!" Bushido laughed as he opened another can and we had a toast. The other lieutenants then joined it as the 5 of us toasted. "Those Satan's Mothers cowered in fear!" said Assassin. "True. These fucked up toys just fled crying to their satanic mommies!" I joked. We laughed as he did another toast.

After we drank, we played more pool. Right now, Shinobi aimed and shot a 2 ball in the hole. "HELL YEAH!" He shouted as the other lieutenants including the main one laughed. I was watching them have fun while eating fried chicken and sitting on a couch. Then, one of the ninjas named Cut approached me. "Shogun. I have a question."

"Okay. Spill it."

"Why are all the drinks soda? No booze, wine or beer? Just soda only?"

"Of course. All the alcoholic drinks can dull your senses. Especially if ever we get drunk and suddenly, some gang comes and waste us all! We're all fucking dead for good!"

"I understand." Cut bowed down to me in Japanese style. That's how ninjas respect their leader.

Nearby, 2 ninjas named Cloak and Dagger who are also scouts and second to Slash and Slice are playing darts with the other set of twins. I then saw a ninja named Shade open a box of pepperoni pizza and serving them to some of the ninjas. Then, he served a slice to me. "Thanks Shade. Now enjoy yourself."

"You are really a great motherfucking leader man!" He and I then fist bump as I continued my own feasting.

As the party continues on, Shadow showed up. "Guys! Something's happening! And it's being broadcasted in our own radio!" At the drop of one's hat, we stopped what we are doing and headed down as Samurai went to wake some of the ninjas up so that we can gather the entire gang.

At the first level once all are gathered, "So what the fuck's going on?"

"Shut up Sharp! It's being broadcasted!" Shadow told the ninja as the radio soon revealed the news. "According to the news, a DJ reports it and she works for the biggest gang in the city known as the Gramercy Riffs. Right Samurai?"

"Yeah Shogun. Now it's beginning." And it began.

"Alright boppers. Tonight's news is very interesting." said the DJ. "First of all, the Runner Up Alliance established between the Moonrunners and the Boyle Avenue Runners was a decent start against the Jones Street Boys in Bensonhurst. In Tremont, the Orphans had a poor performance when trying to bop with the Saracens. And finally in Sheepshead Bay, The Satan's Mothers lost track big time against a new small time outfit from Jackson Heights. This group known as "The Ninjas" may be swift and silent most of the time but they sure known how to strike when the iron is hot. Stay tuned boppers. Adios..."

After hearing the broadcast, "Hell yeah! We're on the radio!" A ninja named Stab cheered. "Yeah! No one's gonna mess with us now!" Another ninja named Strike cheered. All agreed with each other as I spoke up.

"One broadcast has made us known. We must keep up the good work so that we can gain a heavy rep soon enough." I stated. All cheered as we continued partying till morning but by that time, we may be all asleep from the partying we had. Ha! Ha! Ha!

 **One broadcast, many more to go! But there's even more to it if the Ninjas are to become a very heavy set. Reviews appreciated.**


	5. Rage and Fury

**Chapter 5: Rage and Fury**

* * *

Now that we got ourselves in the broadcast, it's time to take this gang to the next level. But...how?

I wish I can think of something. So far, a week had passed and no gang tried armying in our turf. Paranoid Muthafucking bastards. No guts to take us on except the Satan's Mothers. Man, I bet they're still trying to recover from the numerous sneak attacks we executed on them.

Ah who cares...right now, the ninjas are all over our turf scouting, patrolling and guarding.

For me, I was just in the safehouse with my lieutenants playing a dice game. "You know the rules, 25 bucks and whoever claims all the bread is a rich, damn muthafucker!" Shinobi stated the rules as we laughed and Bushido took 2 die and placed them in a cup. "Samurai. What's your bet?"

"Uh...9?" He answered as Bushido shook the cup with his hands covering it as the die inside rolled about. A few seconds later, he rolled the die out and they rolled out a number 7. "Ha! You sucker! Pay up dickhead!"

"Aw fuck you Bushido! Here's the damn shit!" We laughed as Samurai paid Bushido when Shadow approached us. "Hey, uh, Shogun. I got a problem."

"And what is that dumbass?"

"Well...I'm out of paint."

"The fuck? Aren't there any dealers in this area?" I demanded to know. No one said a word for some reason. "Fuck this! Fine, let's visit some turf and look for dealers. I guess here since we set foot here, ain't much dealers here. I guess they don't even pay a visit."

I got up as, "You all stay here." I then walked to Stab who's playing a guitar and 5 other ninjas who are bored. "The 6 of you. Asses out! We're dealing!"

"Finally! Some fucking action I'm itching to go!" A ninja cheered as they stood up and followed me and Shadow.

 **So...**

Again, we wait at the platform and boarded a train.

 **Manhattan, Riverside...**

Nightfall has descended and it's perfect for the ninjas so that we can move in the darkness unseen. As we exited the subway, "I'll get some flash. You get your paint. We'll split and meet near the park. Got it?"

"Solid man. The 3 of you, on me!" Shadow and 3 ninjas went their way while me, Stab and 2 others went our way.

We walked around looking for any dealers. We passed by random civilians and hobos in the streets or at the alley. "I wonder if I brought any bread..." I asked myself as I checked my pockets. "Oh fuck. I didn't bring any! You guys brought any?"

"Sorry. I'm all empty." Stab answered and likewise, the other 2. "Shit! Looks like we need to do some looting!" I suggested. "Hell yeah! Let's get our hands full!" a ninja cheered.

So we went to a store but before we can begin, "Hold."

"What?" Stab exclaimed. "I got an idea that will not draw attention to us."

It cuts to the back of the store where, "Good. I see a backdoor. Stab, try to unlock it, the rest of you, steal some car radios over there." I ordered. Stab got to work while I waited by chewing gum. Soon enough, "Unlocked."

"Nice work Stab." I exclaimed as the 2 ninjas returned with 2 stolen car radios. "Decent work. Now, time to go mayhem!"

In the store, we wrecked it apart and looted the goods. One of the ninjas drew his ninjato and sliced the cash register into half. Pleased, I took the money and we left.

In another store, we did the same thing thanks to the backdoor. And it has more goods than the previous store we went to. We even stole a few more car radios by any chance we see a ride.

3 more stores were looted after the last 2, "Okay, we got tons of bread. Now, where to find a dealer or 2?" I asked. Nearby, a homeless man eavesdropped our conversation. "If you pay me, I can tell you where to find what you're looking for." That surprised us for some reason. So a deal's a deal. I paid him some bread and, "You turn left, and then, straight and right, you see a Flash Dealer."

"Thanks." We took off following the directions and soon enough, "There he is!" A ninja exclaimed. We approached the dealer as, "Need some flash? Got plenty but you'll have to pay." I came prepared at least thanks to 5 raids resulting in full, successful loots. "16 flashes please."

"So much? It costs a lot you know."

"Of course, I have it all right here."

Pretty short but the dealer is satisfied. "First time someone pays me more than a hundred! YES!"

 **Near Riverside Park...**

Shadow and his team were waiting for us as we arrived. "I got some flashes for us all. 2 each." I told him. "Nice! I got some paint thanks to some looting and mugging! I even stopped to lay down some burners for fun!" Shadow told me. All of us laughed as we fist bump each other. After supplying the flash, "We have what we came for, let's head back." All agreed with me as we decided to cross through the park to the subway.

During the crossing, I saw something and stopped my followers. "Something wrong Shogun?"

"Hide in the shadows. All of you!"

"Ha! That's the codename you gave me!" We hid under the shades of the trees. There, at a baseball field, "Cops...those fucking, dirty corrupt pigs..." I noticed as rage started to fill me. "Not just 30 of them. They're busting 12 of those Baseball Furies!" Shadow exclaimed. "You mean those thugs wearing New York Yankee baseball uniforms, warpaint on their faces and armed with baseball bats as their primary weapon?"

"Of course Shogun. I mean, look at them." Shadow stated as at the field, the Furies and cops clashed with bats and truncheons. "Which melee weapon is better between both sides?" A ninja asked. "Shut up and stay silent. We'll be wasting all the cops once we have the advantage." I told them all.

This is the plan. I'll infiltrate without notice if possible and disable the lights in the field. Once the area is dark, the ninjas strike swiftly and deadly! Yeah. this plan will work as I entered the field and the others stayed near the entrance for the signal.

The bopping is not going well for the Furies as half of them were busted. 2 Furies, one with a skull facepaint named Cobb and the other with the yellowish green facepaint with a black circle painted around his left eyes named Thurman are trying to bop their way. "Shit! Too many pigs Thurman!"

"I know Cobb! All but us got busted! Damnit!"

And right now, the cops had them surrounded. "Nowhere to run now you baseball bastards!" A cop insulted. "Yeah man, so much for the Furies! I thought they're suppose to be furious!" said another. The cops then prepared to bust their asses. "Okay, let's finish this. Kiss your asses goodbye!"

"Oh I don't think so..." It cuts to the scene where I'm at the lighting system. "Goodnight."

"CLICK!"

"The fuck? Another blackout?" a cop panicked as all looked around in confusion in the dark. From the entrance, "He's done it! Let's go! No mercy for all those pigs!" Shadow ordered as the ninjas drew their weapons and charged in.

As for me, "Hell yeah! Waste all the pigs!" Rage has filled me completed as I drew my twin katanas and charged.

In the darkness, "I can't see a thing! I can't-"

"SHING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"The fuck is going on? We need-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Someone do somethi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"The hell? We're being-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I don't wanna die! Help! I wanna-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING!"

All Thurman and Cobb can hear the sounds of cops screaming and stabbing. "Stay close to me Cobb. Prepare for the worst." Thurman advised him. This went on for only 5 minutes until they heard nothing.

Then, the lights are on and what Thurman and Cobb saw was unexpected.

In front of them, are the Ninjas and around them, 30 wasted boys in blue. "Now that's a lot of corpses man!" Cobb exclaimed. Thurman then looked at us. "You bastards saved us from being busted! Oh man!" He went to embrace me as I snapped my fingers and the ninjas began freeing the busted Furies.

Soon enough, all the Furies are free and, "I owe you for this man! My name's Thurman! Warlord aka Manager of the Baseball Furies!" We shook hands. "This guy with the skull facepaint is my Main Lieutenant aka Umpire, Cobb!" I shook his hand as Stab approached me, "Shogun. What are gonne do with all those dead pigs?"

"Oh right...find some alley and ditch all of them!"

"We'll help!" A Fury volunteered. So both Ninjas and Furies took the corpses and got to work.

 **Soon enough...**

All the corpses are dumped in a corner of an alley piled up into a pile. "Our work here is done. Ninjas, let's go home." Before we could leave, "Hold on man, why not you chill with us for a while? We owe for this remember?" said Thurman. The Furies agreed with him as the ninjas looked at me.

It cuts to the Furies' hideout where music is blaring through the speakers as both gangs partied. Shadow and the Furies' artist aka shortstop BJ are having a contest on who can paint the gang logo fast. Stab is seen interacting with some Furies. "All ninjas get these as part of their colours." He drew his ninjato impressing them. "Damn nice! We usually have these as our colours too!" A Fury named Ryan stated as he showed Shadow his bat.

Nearby, "You Furies bopped and batted like crazy! You guys got game!"

"Yeah Shogun! I have to admit, you ninjas are crazy raged killers wasting all the pigs in the dark!"

"They don't know what hit 'em Thurman! That's how the ninjas roll!" As we chat, a Fury named Zack offered us a drink, "Sorry, I don't drink booze. Soda only."

"Crazy as fuck man, all your boys all say the same thing to me." said Zack.

"It's one of our code of conducts." I explained. Zack understood and went to get me soda. He returned shortly and, "Catch!" Using his bat, he swat the can to me and I caught it. As me and Thurman drank we had a nice and interesting chat.

Later, we came out, "We did some talking and it's official. The Baseball Furies and the Ninjas are allies!" Thurman announced. All cheered as both ninjas and furies hi-5 or fist bump.

Just then, the radio came on.

"Alright boppers. Latest ratings are from Manhattan. It seems like lots of boys in blue got wasted big time. And I mean big, 30 of them pissing off the fuzz so great, mayhem's on the loose. So one advice, lay low and cease all stuff you're doing in the streets."

"Oh shit! We gotta get back to Jackson Height!" A ninja exclaimed. "And how the hell the pigs knew of the wasting of their own?" another asked. "Chill ninjas. We'll all head back right now and lay low." I assured to them.

"That's dangerous man! The fuzz is in mayhem over this! Y'know, you can drop by for the night here and head back tomorrow."

"Thanks for your hospitality Thurman. But don't worry, you'll see how we ninjas roll!"

We are now near the entrance of their hideout as Shadow and I crouched a bit forward to see the situation. Thurman and Cobb tagged behind us and once we got a clear view, what we saw was full of chaos.

In the streets, numerous riot police are going around busting anyone wearing colours and numerous gang members from the Boppers, Electric Eliminators, Hi-Hats, Hurricanes, Punks and Panzers all either bopping down the police or getting their asses busted.

"Crazy!" I exclaimed. Then, "Well Thurman. It's nice meeting you. Ninjas! Let's go!"

To the Furies' surprise, we dashed out and jumped our way up the roofs. "Damn! They're fast! Like real ninjas!" said a Fury named Darien. After that, the Furies headed back to lay low. As for Thurman, he caught a glimpse of us leaping from one roof to another. "I won't forget this day." He thought. "We'll meet again Shogun."

 **Oh the Ninjas will. I guess. Well, the alliance was established at least. Reviews appreciated.**


	6. Escorts

**Chapter 6: Escorts**

* * *

 **Manhattan, Hell's Kitchen...**

In this turf, a gang known as the Rogues all gathered before some stone tablet containing names of the deceased rogues. 2 lieutenants named Finch and Slater are nearby are having a discussion. "This sucks man! Luther, Cropsy...so many got wasted by the Riffs!" Slater complained. "Because of that, the Rogues are too weak to run the streets!"

"Damn right! We don't stand a chance against the other heavy sets!" Finch exclaimed in agreement. As they discussed on, a figure entered the turf. All looked at him as he spoke up. "I heard my older brother got wasted. Big time."

"Yeah and who the fuck are you?" asked Finch.

"The name's Alex. But all of you call me, Lex! For short."

"Whoa...if you said your older bro got wasted then that means..."

"Exactly. Luther is my older brother. We both got separated at a young age from our shitface parents who drink and fuck about! We keep in touch until I heard about him being wasted big time! So I ran away and came all the way here to bring the Rogues back into a heavy set!"

"Hold on, you want to be Warlord. Why the fuck should you be?" asked Slater. "Wanna find out?" Lex got into position as Slater charged to bop but instead, "KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!"

5 combo attack and ouch. "Okay...you're the Warlord!"

"Good. I learnt a thing or 2 from Luther before we got separated. Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

 **Queens, Jackson Heights...**

Our first allies were the Baseball Furies from Riverside. I must admit, they bat real good. We really should start forming alliances but we need to make sure they can be trusted.

I was on the roof training some new recruits in swordsmanship. 8 ninjas are honing their skills good.

In the basement, Samurai is training 10 new recruits in karate and jitsu.

And at the front entrance, Assassin is alone drinking some soda while on guard when he saw something approaching them. "Who the fuck is that?" he thought as he drew his twin ninjatos and approached the figure walking when he collapsed. "SHIT! He's down! Get some flash and bring him in! Quick!"

 **And so...**

The figure who collapsed is inside our turf as Assassin got the flash ready. Soon enough, he was revived as, "What the fuck? Where am I?"

"You're in the Ninjas' turf." I started. "And based on your colours, you're a Van Cortlandt Ranger. In short, VC Ranger."

He was surprised by this. "Why are you in our turf? Speak up before we all change our mind." The VC Ranger can tell as we got ready to draw our weapons.

"We...We are meeting for some deal here." He answered. "Yeah, we're meeting the Gladiators here for some deal. It was a good deal when suddenly, the Rogues ambushed us. We all scattered and I almost got wasted."

I was surprised to hear that. "Weren't the Rogues inactive for a long time?" I asked. "Yeah...heard a rumour that their warlord and 10 of his aides got wasted big time. It was a heavy blow to them." Samurai replied. "And now, I guess they've decided to make their move."

"I see...well...I can send you back to your turf...Razer and Razor!" 2 ninjas stepped forth. "I got a job for you. Escort this ranger back to his turf in one piece." They nodded as they helped the VC Ranger up and left the safehouse. "You sure about that? I heard these 2 were once from the Orphans until they get real tired of the fact that their former gang is not doing the rep seriosuly."

"Trust me Stealth. They can handle this. From being part of a weak gang, they made the right choice to join us."

 **Bronx. Van Cortlandt Park...**

Razor, Razer and the VC Ranger reached the turf. "Where's your turf?" asked Razer. "Somewhere in the cemetery area. We hang out there. It's also part of the VC Park."

"Okay...let's just get this over with and-" Before Razor could finish his sentence, an army of Rogues appeared out of nowhere and they are armed with handguns. "Shit..." Razor exclaimed. "All are packing lots of heat..." Razer exclaimed too as, "Well, well, well. What do we have here..." Lex then made his appearance wearing his deceased brother's colours. "You have something that belongs to us. I heard from my main lieutenant he owes us bread and for a long time, he has not done so yet."

The 2 ninjas were surprised. "And you just ambushed him and his gang just for that? You're out of your mind!" Razor exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll shoot you like this!" Lex opened fired but, "SHING! TING!"

"What the fuck?" a Rogue exclaimed for Razor made his move and blocked the shot. "Not bad...no one has ever done that before." Lex commented. "Now where are we? Oh right, the bread."

"I'll pay for this guy and you let us pass." Razer suggested as he took out some cash and tossed it onto the ground in front of Lex. "Wow...you know how to negotiate..." He and the Rogues laughed and then, "I guess I won't have to kill any of you...for now..."

Knowing that means, the Ninjas and the VC Ranger passed by the Rogues when, "FREEZE!"

"Oh shit! The pigs are here!" A Rogue called out as bopping took place as the rogues began shooting cops as more showed up. By then, the ninjas and the VC Ranger already left the scene.

 **So...**

"There it is!" the ranger pointed out. They entered the park and started looking for the cemetery. "Why would your gang live in some cemetery?" Razor asked. "You'll see." The VC Ranger replied as they continued looking around.

Soon enough, they found it and among the gravestones is a crypt. There, several VC Rangers are hanging out. One of them noticed the group. "No way! Hey guys! Absalom's back!"

"Aw man! I thought we lost him!" The VC Rangers went to meet their member as the leader, Pharaoh approached Razor and Razer. "I don't know what happened to Absalom but we recall being ambushed by the insane gang of Rogues."

"Don't worry. They have some beef with your brother but we sorted this out without any bopping and escorted him back to your turf." Razor assured to him. "Thanks. I take it you guys are the new heavy set they call, the Ninjas. Right?"

"We are the Ninjas! Yeah!" Razer exclaimed as they shook hands with Pharaoh. "Tell your leader to give my thanks and...maybe we can meet up for some negotiation."

"I take it you want an alliance?" Razor guessed.

"Let's just say...it's a way of returning the favour for protecting our brother." Pharaoh stated.

"Hmmm...we'll see. The Ninjas won't forget." Razer replied.

So with that, the VC Rangers departed and Razor and Razer headed back to Jackson Heights.

 **Not much screen time for the Van Cortlandt Rangers in both the movie and video game. So the chapter features them. Reviews appreciated.**


	7. Double Gang Team Battle

**Chapter 7: Double Gang Team Battle**

* * *

 **Brooklyn, Coney Island...**

This land is the Warrior's Turf. They once had war with a rival gang known as the Destroyers. They fought against each other but in the end, the Warriors won and they had the entire island for themselves.

In a flophouse, the Warriors are hanging out. Swan who is warchief is sitting on a couch with his chick, Mercy as they cuddle about. Near them, Snow and Cochise are playing table tennis against Cowboy and Vermin. At an arcade machine, Ajax is gaming on it while D-Train and a few new bloods watched him.

Outside, Rembrandt is doing his artwork alone. "Almost done...and there!" Rembrandt has completed a tag on one of the buildings. "Took me 5 days to finish it." He said to himself as he decided to head back to the hangout.

On his way there, Rembrandt stopped by to buy a hot dog. After buying it, he began eating it while heading back when suddenly, a bottle was hurled towards him. "What the shit!" Rembrandt dodged it fortunately. He then looked up to see, "Oh shit! Jones Street Boys and Destroyers together? SHIT!" Rembrandt watched as the gangs approached him. He then looked at his spray can and tossed it at a window. "KSH!"

"Ha! You think you can scare us that easily?" One of the JSBs asked. "Well too bad for this faggot! You and what army?"

"Oh, me and this army." Rembrandt replied when to their surprise, a large army of Warriors appeared to his left and right and stood by his side and some even appeared behind them.

"Well, well, well, a lot of heads to get wasted." said Ajax cracking his knuckles.

"Wanna bet who wasted more heads?" asked D-Train grinning at Ajax.

"Enough with the betting." Swan stepped forth. "Destroyers and JSBs teaming up I see."

"Yeah right! We're gonna make you all pay for ruining us and for what your deceased muthafucker did by wasting Virgil!" said one of the Destroyers.

"When you insult Cleon, you insult all of the Warriors." said Swan.

"Not to mention that thanks to the Destroyers, they revealed to us that you set us up and ruined our dealings!" said one of the JSBs.

"But one thing's for sure, a message from our new warlord, Beansie and from the JSB warlord Knox, war is on! Tomorrow at Bensonhurst at 2pm!" After that, the gangs left Coney Island.

"Shit...I was hoping to waste some of them..." said Ajax.

"You'll get your chance Ajax. They made the right choice to leave our turf." said Swan. "Unlike the Hi-Hats that made the wrong move back then."

"But seriously, how the fuck did the JSBs know we set them up?" asked Cowboy for he and Cochise were involved in the setup.

"Here's your answers." All turned to see the Saracens led by their warlord Edge. "It's been a while Warriors."

"Man Edge, it's good to see you!" Cochise fist bump with Edge as, "What's all this when the Destroyers and JSBs suddenly became allies?" asked Snow.

"It's a long story but one of my boys, Arson found out that the Destroyers after being wrecked by you guys fled to our territory. There, one of them saw you 2 in action." Edge revealed pointing at Cochise and Cowboy. "After Knox was arrested, they revealed to the JSBs about it and in response, they made a deal to help break Knox out. This happened during the event when you guys were framed for the murder of Cyrus which we don't believe."

"Glad to hear that." said Vermin.

"Anyways after the incident, Knox was broken out by the Destroyers and agreed to become allies with them since they've been drug dealing for some time and here's the scoop." Edge first quiet himself down. Then, "JSBs and Destroyers have decided to get rid of both of us. The Destroyers will help the JSBs remove us out of Bensonhurst since they even found out that we called you guys to set them up and in return, the JSBs will help them remove you guys out of Coney Island."

"Bullshit! This ain't gonna happen! We warriors claim all of Coney Island. It's not gonna fall in the hands of those third rate fucking set like those Destroyers!" said Vermin as all cheered. "Don't get too cocky." said Swan. "We have not heard of the Destroyers for a while. I guess they used their time to rebuild their set." said Swan.

"Exactly. And now, they've become a heavy set again." Edge added. "And one thing's for sure, you're not going alone, the Saracens will support and bop by your side."

"Solid man. We appreciate it." Swan and Edge fist bump as the Saracens departed. "Ajax. Ready the Warriors. Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a fight!" Swan ordered as, "You heard the warchief! Let's do this!" Ajax declared as all cheered and prepared for battle.

 **The next day...**

Before leaving, Mercy approached Swan. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be back. Don't worry." Swan assured to her as, "Hey warchief. We're waiting." Rembrandt called out. Nodding at him, Swan and Mercy embraced each other. After that, he led the Warriors to battle.

It cuts to the platform as Swan, Ajax, Vermin, Snow, Cochise, Rembrandt, D-Train and about 60 warriors waited for the train. Once it arrives, all boarded it and the train left.

 **Brooklyn, Bensonhurst...**

Upon arrived, Swan and his war party ran into Edge and his assembled Saracens. "Let's do this." said Edge.

"Solid." Swan replied as they fist bump and marched together to the streets. There upon arrival, they met the JSBs and Destroyers who were waiting for them.

"Ha! I knew they'll show up. So much for the fucking fact that you think they'll chicken out Beansie." said Knox.

"Ah shut the fuck up." Beansie replied as the combined gangs faced each other. There was silence from all 4 gangs. Then, arguing and insulting began.

"Where the fuck is Cleon? Burning in hell? Ha! I wish I can see him get wasted and then, I'll spit at his fucked up corpse all over!" Beansie insulted.

"On the other hand, you should know that Virgil has been burning in hell for a long time! Man, he's such a fucking cunt!" Vermin insulted back.

"And a faggot!" Ajax added as he and Vermin laughed and fist bump.

"Edge you son of a bitch! You ruined our alliance and how dare you allied with the Warriors!?" Knox demanded to know.

"Why would you Jone Street Fucks work with some pigs? You could have caused our alliance and I had no choice but to do something about it!" Edge replied trying to reason with Knox.

"Reasoning ain't gonna save your ass you backstabbing cunts!" Knox replied. "ATTACK!"

"Waste them all!" Swan ordered drawing his flick knife. 4 gangs charged and clashing began.

Ajax and D-Train had fun bashing down some JSBs and Destroyers while Cowboy clashed with a Destroyer using a baseball bat. After wrecking him, a JSB kicked him from behind but Cowboy wasn't shaken from it as he clashed with him.

Vermin and the Saracen Lieutenant Mouse watched each other's back as they punched a Destroyer each as they continued wrecking some more of them while Cochise single-handedly swatted 3 JSBs with a short, metal rod and blocked a knife attack by the Destroyer Lieutenant L.C.

"Too long I've seen you get glued up." Cochise told him.

"Ha! You'll regret destroying our outfit before and now, we've regained ourselves better enough to waste you all Warriors!" L.C laughed as he drew another knife but Cochise saw the move and blocked it as he and L.C continued to clash.

Nearby, Rembrandt is doing good sweeping his legs onto the JSBs and Destroyers' legs knocking them down as he took out his spray can and delivered spray attacks on the enemies blurring their vision and giving the Warriors and Saracens the chance to fight back easily. Rembrandt then saved a Saracen by kicking a pipe wielding JSB from behind. "Thanks!" The Saracen called out to Rembrandt as he grabbed a Destroyer and head bashed him.

Over there, Snow and at about 2 Warriors and 2 Saracens faced the Destroyer Lieutenant Lemmy. "The last time I saw Lemmy, he was bulky. Now, he's heavier and bulkier than before." Snow noticed as Lemmy clenched his fists and taunted. "What are you fucks waiting for? C'mon! Try on me!" Without hesitation, Snow nodded at the soldiers and they clashed against Lemmy.

Meanwhile, Swan and Edge clashed with Beansie and Knox. Swan drew his flick knife while Beansie drew out a dagger. Knox and Edge used crowbars as they clashed.

"Once I waste you good. You can join fucking Cleon in hell!" Beansie shouted as he avoided a knife attack and attempted to slash Swan but he blocked it.

"You Destroyers never learn!" Swan shouted back as he avoided his knife attack and successfully punched his face. "Hey! Watch my glasses!" Beansie shouted as beside them, Edge and Knox gave each other death glares as they grabbed each other's necks.

At the same time, Lemmy somehow managed to wreck down his enemies as he raised Snow in the air and threw him onto Ajax. They collided as, "What the fuck? Snow, why did you let that big-WHOA!" Ajax was stunned to see Lemmy's new appearance. "He's mine brotha." D-Train stepped forth cracking his knuckles. He then charged and went head to head with Lemmy.

As the brawling and wrecking goes on with Cowboy being pinned down by 2 JSBs until Big Jer and Snakefingers, 2 of the Saracens saved his ass, loud sirens can be heard and, "Aw shit! At the time like this?!" Beansie complained as one by one, the Warriors, Destroyers, Saracens and Jones Street Boys stopped wrecking and then, "FREEZE!"

"Hey look! Those pigs have come to join the party!" Vermin exclaimed as he kicked a riot police officer. Then, numerous cops, riot policemen and officers arrived at the scene as more brawling took place.

Swan and Edge soon backed each up. "We can't take them all at once!" said Swan as he head bashed a policeman.

"Then we gotta scatter!" said Edge as he grabbed a Destroyer and JSB and bashed their heads onto each other.

With that, "Warriors! Let's get the hell out of here!" Swan ordered as one by one, the Warriors started to flee although Ajax fought a few more cops until, "Ajax! Don't make me waste my efforts to break you out of jail again!"

"Alright Warchief. Just finished wasting this pig." Ajax and Swan hurried off as opposite them, "Shit! I don't wanna go back to jail again!" Knox exclaimed as he fled. Beansie knew that the interference of the NYPD has ruined his plans so he nodded at L.C and Lemmy and by now, all 4 gangs had scattered although some are in hot pursuit from the cops.

 **Soon enough...**

At the train station, "Swan. All the Warriors are here." Cochise reported.

"Good." Swan turned to Edge and his Saracens. "I don't know how to thank you Edge. But you guys have been great allies to us."

"No problem Swan." Edge replied as they fist bump. "But come to think of it, due to the alliance, the Destroyers will now occupy Bensonhurst as their new turf with the JSBs. Because of that, I feel like they're grow stronger and soon enough, me and my boys will be done for." Edge exclaimed.

Swan understood his problem since before, the Saracens and JSBs occupy the turf and were allies once. Then, he had an idea.

 **Brooklyn, Coney Island...**

Inside the Destroyers' former hangout, "Still looks a shithole to me." said Ajax.

"On the inside it is." said Vermin as the Warriors do recall on how they 'destroyed' the Destroyers. "Are you sure about this?" Nearby, Edge is seen talking to Swan. "Don't worry about it. At least you won't have to worry about those assholes trying to remove you off the game if you continue staying in Bensonhurst."

"Hmmm...well this place seems nice. We'll just need to patch up this place into a decent, brand new looking hangout for us!" said Edge as the others gathered around.

"I never thought Warchief's gonna share Coney with the Saracens." said Snow.

"Yeah what is this? Some sort of Coney Island Alliance or something?" asked Ajax when Swan and Edge looked at him. "Ajax, That's a great idea!" said Swan.

"A fitting alliance name for this sort." said Edge as Swan declared. "Starting today, the Coney Island Alliance between the Warriors and Saracens is established!" All cheered and shared fist bumps.

And so the following terms that will soon be applied to all the gangs in New York are established.

 _1\. In an alliance, both gangs are to be in even terms with each other._

 _2\. Gangs in the alliance are allowed to visit each other's hangout/turf, engage in activities and lay down burners._

 _3._ _Alliances can also be established between many gangs as long as they are even with other gangs that one establishes with._

 _4\. The alliance will be off if both gangs ended up despising each other or if one of the gangs established a new alliance with another breaking their current one._

 _5._ _If any of the gangs is in need of aid, the others must come to the aid of it as a sign of the alliance which also depends on how many gangs in the alliance._

So once the terms are created, the Warriors and the Saracens agreed to them and thus, the Coney Island Alliance is established.

 **Now this is something. In the video game, I like the part where the Warriors helped the Saracens set up the JSBs and it impressed me to see how well they get along and keep their words. Reviews appreciated.**


	8. Ninjas and Huns

**Chapter 8: Ninjas and Huns**

* * *

 **Queens, Jackson Heights...**

"Alright boppers. The year 1980 is going to change a lot of things. In Coney Island, The Warriors had shared their turf with the Saracens forming the Coney Island Alliance. As for Jones Street Boys, they formed a new Northern Alliance with the newly revived Destroyers. Glad to have you boys back on the game. And finally, our new minor league Ninjas once again had gone stealth after paying the Panzers a visit in their turf."

The radio was then switched to some music as me and my associates went upstairs to an empty room for a private meeting. There inside, I opened a box of pepperoni pizza and Shinobi had brought in 6 cans of soda as we began.

"We're still a minor league. How do we up our game?" I asked.

"So far, 2 victories against the Satan's Mothers and the Panzers." said Samurai.

"What we need to do is think of other ways to get a heavy rep." said Bushido.

"Alright then. Besides armying, what else?" I asked.

"If I remember, some gangs form alliances." said Assassin.

"Didn't we form one with the Baseball Furies?" I asked. "And remember that time we helped a VC Ranger back to his turf? We still haven't arranged a meeting with them yet. They wanted to meet us and I need to keep their word."

"Yeah...but something tells me it may not be enough." said Samurai. "We can't go all city against a hundred gangs!"

"Right...and like what I heard before, we are not on the Gramercy Riff's network." I added as I took a slice of pizza and chowed it down. "We're gonna prioritize into making ourselves a heavy set. Then, we'll go all city. That way, we may have a chance to be in the network."

As we discussed on, there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" I called out as a ninja named Stealth entered in and bowed down to me. After that, "I apologize for disturbing you Shogun but we have a visitor and he wished to speak to you." I raised my eyebrows surprisingly.

 **Downstairs...**

We made our down to see a Chinese lad wearing a black and red jacket and black pants. 2 of the ninjas, Kendo and Sheath are standing by his side. The Chinese then spoke. "You are Shogun? Warlord of the Ninjas?"

"Yes I am. Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"I am Jimmy Lo. Main Lieutenant of the Savage Huns. I am sent by my master to give you message. He is impressed. He hears of your achievements and how you and your gang had started out strong and swift."

I was surprised by this as, "He wishes to meet you. And speak with you. If you choose to accept, meet him in Chinatown. Turf of ours. If not, okay, I leave." Jimmy Lo finished his speech as I looked at my associates and, "Wait here. I'll give you my answer." I told Jimmy Lo as we headed upstairs back to our meeting room.

 **Back inside...**

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Seems surprising. The Savage Huns are known to never establish alliances." said Samurai.

"Not to mention they're one of the few Asian gangs or something." said Assassin.

"But if you ask me, all the Huns are disciplined." said Shinobi.

"And they use kung Fu in combat. Very effective." Bushido added.

I continued listening as the discussions went on for several minutes.

 **After that...**

Downstairs, "Tell your master this. We meet tomorrow. In your turf." I told Jimmy Lo. Respectfully, he bowed down and left. "Samurai. Assemble the war party. We're going to learn some Chinese culture."

 **The next day...**

I looked at the group consisting of Samurai, Sharp, Slice, Kendo, Stealth, Sheath, Hilt and Slit. "Ikuzo!"

"HAI!"

 **And so...**

9 well-trained ninjas are waiting for the train. In arrived in time and we boarded it for it's taking us to Chinatown. Savage Hun's territory.

 **Manhattan, Chinatown...**

We soon arrived to see this place bustling with lots of Chinese culture. We see vendors sell Chinese street food, people speaking to each other in Chinese and Chinese shops being managed about.

"So...where can we find a Savage Hun?" Slit asked.

"We don't need to. Let them find us." I answered. We walked through the street as some of them noticed us and gossiped about us.

"Ey! Ey! See those people! Strange people!" A Chinese man told a woman.

"They wear only black! What are they? Priests or monks?" Another Chinese man asked another.

The gossiping continues on as we walked past the streets. "Man, we sure look different to them." Slice whispered. "I know right? Since our colours conceal most of our faces." Sheath whispered in.

Then, we saw them. "Here comes the Huns." I sensed their presence as 5 of them saw us. "Check out their attire!" One exclaimed.

"Very weird people. Thinking they funny." said another.

As they stared at us and the people murmured and gossiped, "How about we bring in the horror." I spoke as all of us, drew out our weapons.

"Oh my ***! They got big swords!" A woman screamed and now, all the Chinese people are fleeing from us as they stumbled down, hid in the shops and even pushed about as they fled.

Once the bedlam is over, the Hun prepared themselves to engage us when, "WAIT! WAIT!" We all looked to see Jimmy Lo.

"Ah, I knew he'll show up." I thought as, "Huns! Huns! Step down! Step down!" All the Huns stared at Jimmy Lo as, "What the fuck is the meaning of this?" A Hun demanded to know.

"These guys, they're visitors! They come to see Ghost!" Jimmy Lo explained. They looked confused over this but left as, "Sorry, none of the Hun know of this. When Ghost want to see you, he only let me know. Now come, follow me." It was satisfying as we drew back our weapons and followed him.

 **Soon enough...**

We reached a large residence in which on the outside, it looks like a Chinese temple but inside is the hangout. We took a flight of stairs, crossed over via a wooden board used as a bridge as, "Here." Jimmy Lo opened the door as we stepped in.

There, 6 others are standing by watching us and a person sitting on a rotatable chair turned around to face us. He has white hair, wears a black coat and pants and black shoes. "I rarely speak to anyone in my life until now. Not even to my followers. In all my life, I stay silent. Like a Ghost which I call myself."

He stood up and raised his hand out. Knowing what that means, I shook his hand as we sat down.

"Allow me to introduce you to some of my favoured and most well-trained and disciplined followers. You know Jimmy Lo for I sent him to negotiate with you to meet me. He's my main lieutenant." We look at him as he nodded and stood beside 2 other lieutenants.

"These 2 are my best lieutenants out of the several others. Lingo and Tam-Tam." Lingo is the one with hair shorter than Jimmy Lo and Tam-Tam is the bald one as I stared at my ninjas who are starting to snicker over Tam-Tam's name.

Continuing, "The 4 Huns here are my best soldiers. I call them my Ferocious Four. Blood Lotus spills lots of blood and does lots of tagging for us, Crimson Fist has incredible fist attacks, Iron Knee is known for his incredible knee attacks and Shadow Blade is my finest scout for he lurks in the shadows and strikes from there with his signature blade." I glanced at the 4 Huns as they bowed down to me and Shadow Blade drew out his knife. The blade is sharp and the handle is black with the word, "Shadow" engraved on it in Chinese.

"Most impressive." I spoke as I made my move. "Here are my Ninjas, Samurai is my main lieutenant and is also my advisor." I then introduced the other ninjas as they respectfully bowed down to the Huns.

After that, "I've heard of your accomplishments so far. Low in number but a great start for an outfit like you." said Ghost. "I do not trust most of the outfits due to our...race."

"That explains why all the Huns are Chinese." I spoke. "Yet, I see your outfit different. Mixed race." Ghost stated. "I believe that all should be treated equally." I replied. "Wise of you." Ghost replied as he looked at the table and snapped his fingers. The Huns looked at each other until Iron Knee stepped forth. "Bring us some liquid refreshment." Ghost ordered as Iron Knee left the room.

"Alright. Let's get down to business. You heard of our outfit, impressed at our recent activities and summoned us here. So, what is your purpose?" I asked.

"Serious are you? Well, like I said before, I do not trust most of the outfits until your outfit made your name." Ghost began. "Alliances are starting to form ever since the Coney Island Alliance was established. The war is entering a whole new level and I must level up to keep up with the other outfits." Ghost began. "I had difficulties in the past trying to go easy with some of them. I even squashed a spider when some deal went sour like lemon. We are not trusted by many and neither do I trust them back...until now."

"So you want to establish an alliance with us?" I asked.

"You really can't go all city against all of the outfits. Even mine can't." Ghost replied. I sipped some tea. It was strong and refreshing. "Sounds like it kicked me alive and active." I thought. And then, an idea struck me. "Ghost?" He was listening. "If we are to establish the alliance, I will need to give you a test to prove your skills and worthiness to me."

"A test? Do not test me with your ideas." Ghost reminded me firmly. I just stood up and walked out of the hangout and outside, the others ninjas noticed me. "How did it go?" asked Samurai. I said nothing as I looked down at a large area separating the hangout and entrance. As Ghost and the Huns came out, I suddenly took off my katanas and tossed each of them to Hilt and Slit. "Take good care of them." I ordered as I jumped into the area. There, "This is where I will test you Ghost. No weapons." I explained.

"It seems like I am starting to understand you Shogun. Very well, I shall accept this test of yours with the honour and trust your outfit values deeply." Ghost jumped into the area as both of us got ready. "Oh boy! Chinese and Japanese martial arts in combat!" Sharp exclaimed. "Ya! Which one will emerge victorious? I can't wait for the action!" Iron Knee exclaimed as the Huns and Ninjas started cheering. Ghost and I got into our fighting positions. A test to prove one's strength, will and worthiness to each other.

 **It's been too long since I touched on with the Warriors franchise. Now my next plan is to plan fight scenes. Next chapter updating soon...**


End file.
